Guidance systems autonomously guide farm vehicles along predefined paths or rows in a field. At the end of each row the controller or a vehicle operator may turn the vehicle around 180 degrees and direct the vehicle along a next adjacent row. The turn-around area is referred to as a headland area of the field. A significant amount of headland is used for turning around vehicles reducing the amount of field area available for growing crops.